Fenris Choice
by Elantis Seasali
Summary: His choices had been made for him most of his life, so she decided she wouldn't push him. But what motivates a man who is still learning what it is to be free? When the choices are suddenly his to make? Idea came to me through my most recent play through of Dragon Age II and is based on the choices made in that game and my thinking of what motivated those choices off screen.
1. Hawke's Choice

Jacqueline Hawke growled as she pulled her daggers from yet another mercenary. Where were all these fuckers coming from? If she ever saw that dwarf, Anso, after this she was going to kill him herself.

She should have known this was a trap. The empty chest in the empty house only proved it. Now they were having to fight their way back out of the Alienage. She rolled out of the way of a fireball thrown from Bethany at some target behind her and she heard the last of their foes hit the ground screaming as the flames took them.  
"Well, that was fun. Remind me to never get on our bad side. Seems... unhealthy," Varric commented from the other side of the tree.

"Don't celebrate, yet, Varric... Looks like we have one more," Anders offered as he raised his staff as he fell into line next to Jacqueline.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you just made a serious mistake, friend. Leutenant I want everyone in the clearing, now!" Said a new voice of a man now blocking the way out of the Alienage.  
Whoever decided that places like the Elven Alienage needed only one way in or out needed shot. It was waiting to be used as a death trap, like now, Hawke thought as she braced for another round despite her exhaustion. She was about to say she knew nothing about any elf, like they all seemed to be going on and on about when the "Leutenant" stepped out of the alley entrance with a gaping hole in his chest.  
The Leutenant muttered an apology before he fell down face first, no doubt dead. Behind him a tall lithe elf who was about one missed meal from being blown over from all appearances. Only the huge sword on his back said otherwise. That weapon alone gave Hawke pause from putting away her daggers.  
He muttered an apology for the subterfuge of getting her there. She wasn't sure since she was lost in the puzzle that was this man... elf in front of her. Even his voice was deceptively deep, though she detected a note of weariness and caution in his tone.

He introduced himself as Fenris, an escaped Imperium slave seeking revenge for the pale blue lines she had at first mistaken as tattoos. She was shocked to learn they were actually Lyrium. That stuff was volatile at the best of times, and it had been infused into his skin? Likely against his will or without his knowing the full of it from the sounds of it.  
"Danarius would take back what he believes to be his, even if he has to strip my flesh from my body," he growled.  
"Seems like a waste of a perfectly good elf," she said blushing slightly at her words even as she grinned. Her grin only grew at the shy, awkward almost smile that he gave her as he cleared his throat.

He doesn't know how to react to that, she realized as she watched him. The mild flirting between them seemed to help Fenris relax enough that he chose to ask them for help finding his FORMER master and put an end to his long running.

Fenris had decided to stand and fight to ask for allies in his fight, she realized. She also decided that from then on she would make sure he always had a choice.


	2. Impressions

Fenris watched the group Anso had found after careful planning. Something seemed... off with the group, or maybe that was just his paranoia setting in. It had protected him this long, after all.

He watched Jacqueline especially. She seemed so carefree and wild. While she somewhat resembled one of the others she also seemed more... fiery. Her dark, shoulder length hair showed hints of red that he could only imagine what it would look like in sunlight. Her turquoise eyes were bright and playful, though he also noted the keen intellect and fire that burned within them, no doubt taking in even the smallest of details.  
He couldn't help but smirk at the banter and good natured teasing of the group. He envied it a little. He had been on the run for so long, he hadn't given much thought to what it meant to stop running.

That line of thinking took him to Seheron and the atrocities he committed there. He clenched his fists and shook his head. She was helping him blindly. He would not let her suffer that same fate. He may have found Jacqueline beautiful, but he would not... no... COULD not let himself get too close to the woman until Danarius was dealt with. He would not add these... allies to the weight he carried in his soul after the Fog Warriors who had shown him kindness only to be thanked with betrayal and trickery.

He shook himself out of his thought when the y came to the mansion he knew belonged to either Danarius or one of his men. He had reports Danarious was in this mansion, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up. That would be too easy and his live was never that easy.

Once they entered the mansion Fenris called out a challenge to whoever was there. His intentions clear even if his newfound allies looked at him oddly. He was tired of running and this was how he planed to show it.

The small group fought from room to room, clearing out slavers, mercenaries, and demons as they did so. He noticed a few things about his allies. First the damned mages. He should have spotted them sooner. It didn't sit well with him that he may at some point find himself beholden to a damned mage. Second, Hawke herself fighting from person to person as if in an intricate dance of death. Her twin daggers flashing with deadly precision. He found himself more than once fighting back to back or next to her as they protected each other's flank. More than once he paused to admire her wild determination as they fought.

All in all it did not take long for them to clear out the mansion only to find no trace of Danerius.

"I... I thank you for your help in this. Feel free to take whatever you find as payment. I think I will stay here. If Danerius wants his mansion back he is free to come claim it," he announced thoughtfully. "If you need or want my help in the future, I am willing to join you. For now... I need some air." With that he nodded to them before stepping outside.

He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms as he let the night air cool his battle worn body. The lyrium in his skin burned after such extended usage. Not that the sting of pain they caused wasn't a constant reminder of them or his past.

He ran a hand through his hair and growled. His mind drifting to the what if's he knew he could never have. Several of them having to do with one Jacqueline Hawke. But he knew they were just daydreams. He had seen how Anders, the blond male healing mage, had looked at her. Besides who would willingly choose to be with someone who wasn't really free, just a runaway slave. So long as Danarius was out there he would never truly be free.

His marks ignited when he heard the door behind him, his hand instinctively moving to his sword before he realized it was only the others leaving.

"You willingly work with mages, are you aware of the sleeping vipers you associate with?" He asked in warning.

He saw the flash of warning in Hawke's eyes while the two mages tensed behind her. Her eyes met his eyes as she answered, "I am aware of the dangers," and he relaxed slightly. Bethany looked ready to scold Hawke for her words before Jacqueline added, "Just as I know the benefits. They are people too, who deserve to be treated as such."

He had not answer for that. He simply nodded. "Remember I am here, if you need me to join you." He decided he could tolerate the mages if she chose to trust people on actions and deeds and not circumstances of birth or nationality.

His heart nearly stopped at the smile she shot him as she said good night. Then he watched the group walk into the dawn of Hightown and he sighed as he felt hope, real hope, for the first time in a long time.

He was free, and something he saw that night told him Hawke would fight with him to keep it that way. With that thought he went back into "his" mansion and locked the door before setting up a place to sleep away from the majority of the corpses.

_  
A/N: So here we go. I'm mostly skipping out parts we see in game going for a bit more "Insight" at my own discretion where I think its needed. As we see here. Some points will be more in depth than others and perspective will change as well depending on the point in the story and what all is going on. Act 1 is mostly introduction to things and working up to the Deep Roads, I hope as I get closer to acts 2 and 3 there will be more in depth and less glossing over things. I have a few other chapters written out. My method is write it out by hand, then type it, then publish it, so it takes a bit. I encourage you to review to let me know what you think. Until next time.


	3. Sister talk

Bethany and Jacqueline went to their Uncle's after that. Varric being ever the Gentleman saw them home safely while Anders went to his clinic.

Their mother scolded them for being out all night, again, and returning covered in blood and filth, again. Still she made them breakfast while each took a turn bathing after the long night.

It was sometime later, after they had eaten and gotten ready for sleep that Bethany finally spoke up. "You fancy that grumpy elf, don't you?" she asked her older sister, a mischievous gleam in her eye.

Jacqueline looked over at her sister in shock. "What are you going on about now, Beth? I don't..."

Oh, don't give me that. I'd have had to been a blind Qunari to miss how you flirted with him. Not to mention how you both kept glancing at each other durring the fighting," she interrupted. "I can count on one hand the number of times I've seen you flirt like that."

Jacqueline sighed as she stared up at the ceiling and shook her head. "Your reading into it too much, Beth. Besides, he's an ex slave. From the sounds of it this is the first bit of freedom he's allowed himself. I'm not going to complicate that more than it already is for him. He needs friends now more than anything else," she reasoned.  
Bethany laughed and shook her head. "None of that means you can't, or don't, like him, Jack. You're just making excuses or maybe you don't know it yourself. I'm still not sure."  
Jacqueline was silent for a long time and Bethany thought she had fallen asleep until she heard. "So what if I do? That just proves why I can't act on it or anything. I want him to have something he never had before, Beth. Even at the risk of my own heart."

Bethany looked over at her sister in confusion. "Oh? And what is that?"

Jacqueline looked over at her and smiled sadly. "A choice. A say in his own life. Promise you won't tell anyone about this, Bethy. I don't want him to feel obliged or pressured into joining us or befriending us," she explained.

Bethany smiled and nodded. "I promise, but this only proves it. How much you like him. You have a big heart, maybe you can share it with him and help him heal his own, "S he said. However when she looked over at Jacqueline she was already asleep. She sighed and rolled over to fall asleep herself.


	4. Learning the Ropes

Time moved on and Jacqueline continued to work toward the goal of 50 Sovereigns for Bertrand's Expedition into the deep roads.

She tried to include Fenris when she could. Letting him know of things in advance, when she knew herself, or stopping by when jobs suddenly popped up.

Somehow she would just visit his mansion just because she could, under the guise of not wanting him to be lonely or feel like he'd been forgotten. She honestly liked being in his company and he found he enjoyed her's as well.

He was surprised by that. She never pressed him for conversation or asked for anything when she came to visit. He began to notice small things about her. How people trusted her in spite of her being a rogue and traveling with apostates. And she collected the strangest friends and genuinely cared about them. She ran her hand through her hair when she was frustrated or chewed at her lip when thinking.

He even came to... Understand Bethany. Why the sisters were as they were. They had lost everything except each other and their Mother. He saw a strength in the Hawke sisters he hadn't been looking for, especially in a Mage. She knew his dislike and distrust of magic so she did what she could to make him comfortable. Usually by not disguising it or keeping her magely trappings hidden.

Same could not be said for Anders who tried to convince him of his "Wrongness of views" every chance he got. The former Gray warden also stuck close and constantly flirted with Jacqueline. Fenris wasn't sure why that bothered him.

Merrill was another thorn in his side. Constantly going on about Dalish ways and Magic. Sometimes he thought she was trying to recruit him to the clan and their ways, to accept the magic of "The People".

The others would notice his frustrations and discomforts and try to intervene. Especially Varric or Jacqueline. The others might not understand him, but they weren't as exhausting or as vexing as the two non-Hawke mages. Though he was never sure on what motivated Isabella, she just flirted with everyone... and everything it seemed.

Just as he was learning about Jacqueline and their Merry Band, Jacqueline was learning about him. First thing she learned was he didn't like to be touched. At the very least he would tense up as if waiting for something painful. At worst his markings would flare to life and he would catch himself before striking out in fear or panic. Though, that did teach Isabella a proper respect for at least HIS personal boundaries.

Second, he REALLY hated Anders. To the point she had started avoiding asking them out on the same jobs. Though it kept happening, somehow. She suspected someone, Bethany or Varric most likely, was meddling.

Third came the little things. How he hid behind his hair when he was uncertain about letting his emotions show. How he fidgeted when waiting or trying to stand still, constantly looking over his shoulder or at his surroundings. His clenched fists were a sure sign of frustration or anger.

Finally, she learned he didn't sleep much. When he did it was fitful at best. She learned that on accident when their group had camped out near the Wounded Coast.

_  
So I have a few other chapters written that need typed. Next chapter is tied into this one a bit.  
I also switch Hawke's name between Hawke, Jacqueline and its shortened forms Jack or Jackie, depending on situation and conversation. Same for Bethany being shortened to Beth and Bethy.  
Again Please leave a review if you are enjoying this story.


	5. Camping

They had drawn lots for the watch, Jacqueline's watch falling after Fenris and before Bethany. He decided to sit with her for a little while after her watch started. He seemed relaxed for the first time in days. When he had yawned and idly rubbed at the markings on his arms, which she had no doubt were hurting him, she told him to go get some rest.

He started to protest, something odd shining in his mossy green eyes she couldn't identify. She reached over and lightly rested her hand on the back of his, he didn't move it. Small victories.  
"Fenris, you need to rest, we have a long day tomorrow. You are safe here, I won't let anything happen or anyone to come after you," she said softly so only his elven ears would hear it. She also could tell Bethany and Isabella were well and truly out of it.

He was hiding his face behind his hair when he sighed. "I... yes," he sighed. He then placed his free hand over hers and gave it a light squeeze. "Thank you, Hawke," he added before bidding her good night and going to the small sleeping area he had claimed separate from the others.

He slept on top of his bedroll, in a protective ball. His huge weapon just within arms reach for easy access should there be a threat. These small details did not go unnoticed by Jacqueline who frowned at the fact that he still couldn't shake them.

It happened just a short time after his breathing had evened out signaling he truly had fallen asleep. He began mumbling in Tevene and jerking about in his sleep.

Silently she stepped over, as only a rogue could, and moved his weapon a bit further back, wondering once again how a scrawny, lanky looking elf could carry, much less use with any proficiency such a large, heavy weapon. She knew he was just as deadly without it, but it would require more time and effort on his part.

"Fenris, wake up," she said softly, not quite ready to risk touching him. "Fenris, it's just a dream, wake up," she said a bit more firmly.

When a few more tries failed to rouse him she braced herself as she reached out to touch him. Her fingers barely touched his skin when his marks flared to life and his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist in a death grip.

Her turquoise eyes stared into his green ones and she saw him slowly emerge from his nightmare. He was panting as if he'd been running or fighting hard. His eyes darted from her to his hand around her wrist and back.

A new and unexpected fear gripped him then. He had almost struck her to harm her... or worse. His grip loosened as he realized he probably was with how tight his hand was. He released her and rose to his feet. Again, hiding everything behind the veil of his hair.

"Fenris, are you okay?" she asked as she rose to stand next to him, trying to see behind his hair. She reached out to him, but thought better and let her hand fall back to her side.

That hesitation hit him like a punch to the gut and he could only stare at their feet as shame and guilt filled him. "I... am. I... I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked uncertainly. He could see the redness around her wrist.

She smiled at him and let out a small scoffing laugh that helped ease his fears. "No, you didn't. I was expecting it, actually. That's why I made sure I was between you and your weapon," she admitted softly. "I tried to wake you without having to touch you, but you were too far into your nightmare."

His eyes shot up to hers at those words. She had tried to comfort him? To rescue him from the memories that he could not escape from in sleep. The pain and manipulation he had endured at Danarius's hand. She even tried to give him the space he needed and not touch him. Why would anyone do that? Why would she do that KNOWING he would lash out at her. "You didn't have to do that," he growled defensively. She didn't move or flinch, she simply watched him, concern in her bright eyes as she nodded to him.

He lowered his gaze again and took a deep, calming breath. "But... I thank you... for your concern." He added softly before he looked up into his eyes again. Hesitantly he reached up and moved a lock of hair away from her face.

She knew he was still shaken on many levels, his eyes still held the post night terror haze. She could only imagine what lurked in his past to cause them. She did not blame him for his outbursts, not entirely. She could see something more in his dark green eyes, now. "We all have them sometimes... Dark memories that haunt us only in our sleep. Just remember, you are no longer alone, Fenris. Sleep. If you want I will do what I can to help keep those memories at bay. I can guard the camp from here as well as anywhere else," she offered.

Many emotions flashed through his eyes, she couldn't keep up with them. He took a deep breath before lowering back to his bedroll. "Do as you will, Hawke," he answered gruffly as he lay with his back to her.

As he got comfortable she gathered her things and moved them nearer to him. She got comfortable for the rest of her watch before she began to sing softly, a lullaby her mother would sing to her or the twins during stormy nights or when they had nightmares.

By the time Bethany rose for her watch Fenris was deep asleep and Jacqueline was still humming that familiar tune nearby. Bethany smiled knowingly and nodded to her sister that she was taking over.

It wasn't until the next morning when Fenris awoke that he learned something else. Hawke had a decent singing voice. One that had chased away the ghosts in his past and the pain they normally brought him. He caught her eye as they packed up the camp and he smiled shyly and nodded to her in thanks.

So the next few chapters are going to HAVE to be posted together as they deal with the whole Deep Roads... thing.

Also, for those curious this chapter came about after hearing the song "Lullaby for a Stormy Night" by Vienna Teng. So at least in my head that is the song Hawke is singing, but feel free to put in other similar lullaby-ish songs. I also wanted to incorporate more of the "bard" element for the rogue class that was lost from Origins.

Feel free to leave a review.


	6. Decisions

Not long after the group was gathered at the Hanged Man to discuss the Deep Roads venture.

"Blondie, you sure you don't want to join us? We could use someone with your unique experience and expertise," Varric argued not for the first time that night.  
Anders shook his head. "For the last time, NO, Varric. I held up my end of the bargain and got you the maps. I have done enough Deep Roads wandering, thank you," he argued back.

"I still don't see why you won't let me join, Varric. Have I am not proved I am useful in a fight?" Merril asked, softly.

"Daisy, I appreciate the offer, but you still need to use a ball of twine to get from here back to your house in the Alienage. We won't be able to keep looking for you if you get lost," the Dwarf answered with a sigh.

"Not to mention with she'll make it twice as dangerous with her particular talent for blood magic," Bethany added before taking a drink. "Besides, if I am going isn't that magic enough? I can use elemental offensive spells and have learned a lot of healing and protective spells since working with Anders in the clinic."

"And leave Mother alone with Gamlin if anything goes wrong? I can't allow that," Jacqueline argued.

"Hawke, her going has more pros than cons. If she wants to come let her. Sunshine is a grown woman after all," Varric vouched, gaining a smug grin and thanks from Bethany.

"I would like to go," Fenris said suddenly before another round of arguments could start. "And if I go, you have another front line fighter to keep Bethany safe and prevent 'anything bad' from happening. Especially since Isabella thinks it would be boring and Aveline can't take the time off."

Every eye in the group wa s suddenly on the broody elf and he didn't shy away or flinch. In fact he only smiled his odd half smile in response.

"I never thought I'd see that," Aveline said with a smile as she leaned back in her chair.

Bethany laughed outright at the look on her sister's face and the odd mix of emotions found there.

Anders looked as if he were going to protest when Varric intervened. "I never thought you'd offer, Elf. That does have merit, and it helps everyone involved. We could always use the extra muscle from what Bartrand has been saying."

Bethany looked almost triumphant. "So its decided. Varrric, Jackie, Fenris and I will go to the Deep Roads and the rest of you can help Aveline make sure we have a home to return to," she summarized. When Jacqueline looked like she were going to protest she added. "Fenris chose as ave I, to do this, Sis, accept it."

Jacqueline's eyes met Fenris' and he gave a small nod to her, agreeing with Bethany, or perhaps for some other reason, Hawke couldn't tell. She looked around to see the alarmed, thoughtful look on Anders' face and she nodded with a sigh. "Fine, but you have to break it to mother, Beth," she countered, seeing her last opportunity to protect her sister. Anders' reaction only made her more nervous about including the two closest to her.

She felt something warm touch the back of her hand and when she looked down she saw Fenris' long fingers trying to gently pry pen the fist her hand was clenched into under the table. She relaxed her hand and he lightly wrapped his fingers around it in an attempt to reassure her.

Soon after she rose and looked at her friends. "I should head home, early start tomorrow after all," she mused.

Bethany was about to rise to join her but Fenris was faster. That only caused Bethany to grin knowingly as she waved them on. "I think I'll stay. I'm sure Varric or Aveline will walk me home," she mused, barely suppressing a laugh, especially at Anders' glower after the two as they walked out.

Bethany softened the blow by kissing Anders' cheek. The shade of crimson he turned had the entire table laughing in good humor, her sister and Fenris forgotten for now.

Bad, bad, writer! Sorry, life decided to fall to chaos for a bit. Still is to be honest but I had some time to finish enough for an update.

Truth be told I wanted to wait until I had ALL of the Deep Roads stuff written. That took a bit longer than I had expected. Yes, I sent Bethany and Fenris into the Deep Roads... and you can scold me about it now... or see how I write it out THEN scold me.

After the Deep Roads I may have another longish break as I have a festival I help coordinate to put on, then I'll have time to write that isn't my lunch break at work. Until then, Enjoy.


	7. A Walk Home

The Two stepped onto the street and smiled as laughter erupted behind them.

"You know, you could have stayed. I don't need to be walked home. I can handle myself," she said to fill the silence.

Fenris nodded and shrugged. "You seem troubled and I wanted to offer an ear if you want to talk about it," he admitted shyly. He watched her as they walked. "Also, I never properly thank you for what you did... at camp... on the coast."

She stopped and looked up at him, trying to read him. She realized if he ever decided to stand up straight he would be very tall. But he hunched to protect himself and to keep from being noticed. She moved a bit of his hair so she could see his eyes.

He stiffened but did not stop her. His eyes showing only his concern for her among the many other emotions that were quickly lost.

"You don't need to thank me, Fenris, at least not with any sort of return favor," she said softly. "Though, I do wonder if you are still having trouble sleeping?"

He turned his head then once again hiding his eyes, and by proxy his emotions, behind his white hair. She confused him and scared him a little more each moment he spent with her. He was afraid to hurt her. To see the fire in those blue-green eyes go out, because of him, because she genuinely cared. With her he thought he could imagine being truly free. Here she was asking something as simple and mundane as how he'd been sleeping. He no longer fell asleep to the memories of being a slave, or running, now he fell asleep to the memory of her voice and it still kept most of the nightmares away.

She turned to walk away. "Sorry, that may have been a bit too personal," she admitted softly when he said nothing. She was aware he preferred to keep to himself so she wasn't surprised by his silence.

"I... have been sleeping... better. Thank you," he answered softly as he realized he had been lost in his thoughts too long. He then took a few long strides to catch up with her. He was never completely sure how to read her reactions. To a slave that was a key part of survival, but she always made a point to show him she didn't see him that way.

They fell into step once again. "You know, having bad dreams doesn't mean you are weak. Heck, I still have nightmares about our escape from the Blight on rare occasions. Sometimes it not always Carver in the grip of that monster," she admitted in an attempt to put him at ease. She knew Bethany had those same night terrors. Those usually ended up with the hut they shared with Gamlen to either get very warm or cold, but she wasn't going to share that much.

He looked over at her and the admission and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Is that why you tensed when I offered to help protect you and Bethany in the Deep Roads?" he asked. When she didn't answer he turned his head and stopped walking. "Sorry, I should not have..."

"Tha'ts part of it," she answered suddenly, stopping and looking back at him as he looked nervous about something, likely overstepping some unseen line. "Fenris, do not apologize for asking a simple question. That is how you learn about things and about people. They will let you know if you have over stepped, only then should you apologize... or if you say something hurtful that you didn't mean. Though it is up to the other to forgive you... or to answer. Just remember, not all questions have easy answers."

"I..." he paused and restarted as he rejoined her. "I have been alone too long, I think. As both a slave and a fugitive. Sometimes these simple rules of socializing confuse me. It was a bit easier when I only had to remember what was needed to keep the Magisters, and especially Danarius, happy," he admitted. He saw the look on Hawke's face and gave a half smile before correcting, "Simpler, but not as filling. Company here is better, too. When Anders isn't spoiling it."

Jacqueline rolled her eyes and smiled in spite of herself. "If I could I would choose for Just myself, Varric, and Bartrand for the expedition. I know the dangers and would hate for someone to be hurt or worse down there. You... Bethany... Anyone really. Even though I know you can handle yourself in a fight, as can Bethany," she admitted at the foot of the stairs to her Uncle's home..

"Hawke... Jacqueline..." she said softly as he reached out and placed his hand on her arm to keep her from going further up the stairs. "You are constantly reminding me that it is okay to trust in others... in friends. You, Varric, Avaline, even Bethany, are we not friends? You also remind me to take it one day... one moment at a a time. Now, I will remind you of that," he said with his gentle, almost smile. "Vitae benefaria, Ametus," he added in Tevene with a formal bow.

Hawke laughed and shook her head. "You know I don't understand what you just said... at the end," she chided playfully, wondering if she should be worried about it.

His smile broadened and turned confident and playful. "I know, that's why I said it. Good night, Jacqueline." With that his hand fell and he began his solitary walk back to his mansion in Hightown, leaving a very confused Hawke behind him.


	8. Mother's Wrath

It wasn't until she saw him approaching the group the next morning that she realized his little ploy to calm her nerves had worked. She had been so focused on figuring out what he had said in Tevene she forgot to worry about Bethany and him and all the other little things that could go wrong in the Deep Roads.

The only conclusion she came to about it was she could not ask either of the others in their group who may know Tevene what it meant. Even the most innocent of things would be twisted into something more by Isabella. Varric would turn it into one of his sordid stories. Besides something about how he said it told her it likely had some deeper meaning Fenris, being a strategist, likely had come to the conclusions she had and had counted on it.

Bartrand seemed over eager to leave while Bethany and Fenris were off to one side talking. As one of the financial Backers as well as the one who got the maps, she was in the front of the gathering with Varric and Bartrand. The surly older Tethras brother was about to give the move out signal when through out the square rang out, "Jacqueline Marian Hawke! Bethany Elaine Hawke!" causing the ladies in question to cringe. Varric raised an eyebrow and grinned at this new discovery while Fenris cringed at the tone and how the Hawke sisters reacted to it.

Bartrand's question of who brought the old woman was redundant and Jacquleine sighed. "Give us a moment," she requested.

Varric moved to stand next to Fenris as the sisters convinced their mother all would be fine.

"Be glad you can't remember the horror of a parent using your full name, Elf," he said looking up at Fenris.

"That would also require I remember what that name was. Few things have made Bethany or Hawke look so terrified, so it must be bad," Fenris mused with a half smirk.

"I sometimes think I envy that part of you. Especially seeing Leandra's wrath," Varric admitted, laughing at the incredulous glower Fenris shot him. "Key word there is sometimes, Broody."

Bethany and Jacqueline returned a few moments later. Bethany seemed even more determined than before while most of Hawke's good humor was replaced by the same thoughtful worry from the night before, and then some.

As they started out for the entrance to the Deep Roads Bethany sighed and looked at Jacquleine then Fenris. "Fenris, I don't know what you said or did to my sister last night to get her out of her mood, but could you please do or say it again so my sister isn't a stick in the mud the entire trip," she requested.

Fenris blinked and Jacqueline startled before both looked at her as if she had sprouted fangs or horns.

"We did nothing but talk," Fenris admitted. "You have been around Isabella too long if you think there was more to it than that."

Varric Smirked. "Then why are your ears redder than Hawke's confused face? I think Sunshine is on to something," he mused.

Hawke shook her head. "Lets go before Bartrand changes his mind on letting us join him or someone like Anders tries to stop or join us out of spite," she mused as the expedition started with good humor and teasing.

_

I decided I needed to include the "Default" name for Hawke in somehow, so it became her middle name.

I also try to find natural breaking points for chapters so you aren't overwhelmed by wall-o-text. Though honestly it feels like I have more written initially. My process is that the 'rough' draft of the story is done by hand, thus my first edit is done when I type it in. Some wording changed here, and there, and such. I've been debating making the "cover" icon of the story be the colorful pages of the hand written story, but its mostly green and pink at this point.


	9. Into the Deep Roads

And so the journey to the Deep Roads began. The week down saw high spirits and a sense of comradery formed between the party members.

Sandal would go from group to group 'Visiting'. His reaction to Fenris both amused and confused the elf and his companions. The Enchanter Dwarf reached out and touched Fenris' Lyrium markings and declared "Enchantment Elf"

Jacqueline had to cover her mouth to hide her laughter as Fenris' look was unguarded and bemused. The markings flaring only added to Sandal's amusement to see the "Enchantment" work.

Sandal would then refer to Fenris as "Enchanted Elf" as did several others who seemed too intimidated to get to know the elf better. He tolerated it in stride knowing there were far worse things he could be known as or for.

After a week things began to change. Bartrand, who the entire time had been acting odd, paranoid, and twitchy became even more paranoid and twitchy. He growled at the oddest things and especially at his brother.

Varric, as usual, took things in stride. Though he was proving even he had a limit. This was reflected in his spending more time with the Hawke Sisters and Fenris. Even Sandal's company was preferred to Bartrand. Though it seemed all hell broke loose once a cave in happened.

Of course, Bartrand started demanding the impossible of his crew. Then it appeared Sandal had gone missing and who knew what they didn't know had also gone wrong.

Hawke and company decided for the good of everyoen's sanity they would scout around the rock slide while also trying to find Sandal.

The group was meticulous after each encounter. They cleaned and dressed their wounds quickly to avoid getting any Darkspawn blood in them, using potions to close them when available. Anything to avoid getting the Blight.

Fighting Darkspawn and giant spiders were still preferable to Bartrand's growing ire and impatience.

Suddenly they were there... in the new Thaig and it seemed everyone went in all directions at once.

Hawke and her little band were drawn to the darker, more dangerous parts of the Thaig. That was when things went straigt to the abyss.

Seems Bartrand had counted on his brother and friends to g to the more complex areas and shadowed them. Hoping to take credit for some of the findings because Hawke and company were ever moving forward through the tunnels.

Not that it affected Varric or Jacqueline as partners they were guaranteed a share of the overall profits and didn't have workers to pay in the end.

The Thaig kept Fenris on edge more than usual. The odd red glow of the lyrium around them caused his markings to itch almost as if they were writhing or humming to get away from the ominous stuff. He would often rub at the markings to try and alleviate the constant hum from them.

Bethany was fascinated with the world they had discovered, so different from their own. Varric even joked that maybe she was a better Dwarf than he was for it. She was always darting into rooms to see how each varied from the next.

As the Veins of red Lyrium became more frequent and pronounced, it lit their way with an eerie blood red glow. It gave Hawke and ominous sense of dread. Even Bethany's enthusiasm became more cautious.

They came to a chamber that had a sense of purpose and significance to it. On a dais in the middle of the room sat a small statue of some sort. An idol of red lyrium with a strange twisting form.

The Madness of Bartrand became known here when the approached the group, his eyes focused only on the idol, as if that were all he were truly seeing.

"The location of this Thaig alone is worth a fortune, I have no intentions of splitting this three ways. Sorry Brother," Bartrand said as he carried the idol out of the room. The red of the lyrium around them reflecting ominously as he closed the large, ancient door and barred it from the outside.

It took a few heartbeats for the group to reach the door in time to hear the bar drop with a sound of finality as it slid into place, locking them in the forgotten Thaig and the dreaded Deep Roads.

"When I get my hands on that nug humping son of a bitch, Sorry Mother, I am going to kill him!" Varric spat as he pounded ineffectively at the door.

Bethany placed her hand on Varric's shoulder. "First, we have to get out of here," she said to him optimistically as Fenris was looking closely at the door, as if he could find a way to force it open.

"Varric, you forget we have Anders' maps. There were several entrances from around Kirkwall to get here, its just a matter of choosing the closest one and going," Jacqueline reminded them as she put a hand on Fenris' arm to halt his search.


	10. Escape the Deep Roads

It was moments like these Hawke proved her mettle. She immediately took stock of the room and they redistributed their supplies and loot. She then looked at the map and led the way deeper into the Deep Roads.

Hawke and Fenris took point, being melee fighters they could take the hits. Bethany was in the middle distance throwing spells and giving aid from a protected position while Varric (and Bianca) took flank to cover everyone else and make sure no surprises came from behind.

They had only a vague concept of time or how long they were down there wandering when they encountered their first "profane" rock wraiths.

"Maker's hairy balls! What are those things? Looks like a demon merged with a blighted pile of rocks!" Varric exclaimed when he first saw one, proving the Dwarf hadn't lost his sense of humor. Making the group laugh, or at least smile, for the first time in a while.

"There's a mental image for you, Jackie," Bethany joked as they fought.

"Which one? Both are nightmare educing. Almost bad as these blighters themselves," Hawke mused before the next wave hit.

She flanked the one Fenris was fighting as they were all becoming exhausted. Rations were getting low and they didn't dare sleep for more than a few hours. They rotated each rest for who would keep watch, though they all barely slept. This took its toll on morale.

"Hey, guys, I think the path has started upward again," Bethany mused as they rounded a corner to go up a flight of stairs.

They then found the way blocked by a rock wraith that openly admitted it was possessed by a hunger Demon. He explained that he fed off the hunger of the "Profanes" and offered them a key to get out if they left them alone.

Varric, Bethany, and Fenris shifted uncomfortably as they all looked at Hawke to decide. Hawke looked at each in turn.

Varric simply looked eager to know how she would answer. SO far she had led them safely to this point.

Bethany looked nervous. She trusted her sister, but she was also aware that this may be the only chance to return home. She was weary of the Deep Roads, earthen walls, and eery red lyrium light.

Fenris was a bit harder to read. Especially since he was normally so very reserved and hard to read on his better days. Still he was apprehensive and concerned, so far as Hawke could tell. Still it seemed he trusted her judgement.

Hawke looked up at the Demon and shook her head. "Sorry, but that is a risk I am not willing to take. We'll find our own way out, if its all the same to you," she declared. She didn't seem worried at his outraged cry as they walked past him and up the hall to continue their search for the exit. Now having hope that it could be... SOMEWHERE around here.

After more wandering and one exhausting fight with the Wraith-demon-thing they found the key and were able to continue their unending trek.

They found a routine, with Fenris generally taking up the rear, keeping an eye out for any danger lurking, hoping to attack their unsuspecting flank. Those lasted even less time than normal. The only real noticeable change in him was that he would idly rub his marking when he thought no one was looking, their eerie blue-white glow making him look even more intimidating in the light of the red lyrium.

The group set a grueling pace of walking and fighting from there on. Barely stopping for food or rest in their desperation. And they eventually did find the Deep Roads entrance to the forgotten Thaig they had originally used.

"Finally, the Deep Roads," Jacqueline sighed in relief to be somewhere Familiar and to know soon they would be home and this "adventure" would be well behind them, a nightmare at best.

"And in only 5 days, not bad," Varric complimented as he stepped to stand next to Hawke.

"Guys, do you think we could take a break?" Bethany asked in a weak voice. "I don't feel so well."

"Sure, we can set up camp. You go rest," Hawke said before glancing back just in time to see Bethany start to fall over. "Beth, No... no," she said as Fenris had already caught Bethany before she hit the ground.

Jacqueline knelt over Bethany. They all recognized the symptoms. The haze forming in her eyes while her skin paled and her veins darkened.

Bethany was the one brave enough to say it out loud first. "Its the Blight, isn't it? I'm going to go like Wesley..."

"No... we'll find a way..." Hawke interrupted ignoring Varric's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to make it to the surface. I can feel it spreading faster now," Bethany said weakly.

Varric looked stricken. "Well... shit. We're in the middle of nowhere, miles away from anywhere," he pointed out. A look as if he realized he was loosing one of his best friends crossed his face. "No, sunshine," he whispered, his words taking on multiple meanings in that moment.

Jacqueline could only shake her head in denial of what was happening as she held her sister's hand.

Fenris knew what was coming, what would be needed to be done. He looked up at Hawke with a pointed look.

"Take care of it, won't you sis?" Bethany pleaded. Her gaze no longer clear and bright.

"How... How can I kill my own sister?" Hawke asked as her voice broke, but no tears fell.

Bethany reached up and put a hand on Hawke's cheek. "Because she is asking you to," she answered softly. "Its just you now. Take care of Mother."

"I'll do it," Fenris offered and all eyes went to him. It was no different than what Danarius had had him do hundreds of times, only this time HE was choosing to. This time he knew and understood why he was doing it.

Hawke's watery gaze met his in shock and she placed a hand on his arm. She couldn't let him do that. Let him add her sister's death to the weight already on his shoulders. "No, Fenris, this is something I have to do myself. I can't let you take on what is my burden to bear. I brought her down here, its my fault, my responsibility," she said resolutely. Despite the tears in her eyes, her voice was strong, decided. "Could you and Varric give us some time alone?"

Fenris and Varric looked at each other and nodded.

Varric rubbed where his hand rested on Hawke's back. "Good-bye, Sunshine," he said softly before simply walking away.

Fenris looked at a loss of what to say or do. He gave a slight bow to her. "You are a good woman, Bethany. It was an honor to know you," he said finally before putting a bracing hand on Hawke's shoulder then walking away to join Varric.

Once the men left Bethany gave a short half-laugh. "High praise from him, especially for a mage," she joked. "Don't blame yourself, and don't give up on him. You shouldn't be alone, and neither should he," she added.

Jacqueline nodded and smiled weakly, a few tears fell down her face at how well her sister could read her. "Say hi to father and carver for me. I love you Bethany," she said softly as she drew out one of her daggers.

Bethany smiled and nodded. "I love you, too," she whispered just before Jacqueline's dagger slid quickly between her ribs, making her death quick and painless.

Only then did Hawke pull Bethany close and start to cry out her grief.


	11. Weight of the Deep Roads

She wasn't sure how long Varric and Fenris had let her cry. It was long past the time she had run out of tears, though. She felt a feather light touch on her back and she knew that it was Fenris' ever careful touch.

"I... I can't... we can't..." Hawke started before Varric spoke up.

"We aren't going to leave Sunshine to the Darkspawn and Spiders, Hawke," Varric assured her as he picked up Bethany's staff and pack while Fenris picked up Bethany's body.

Hawke got the feeling that the two had discussed this while they had been giving her time to grieve. She followed behind them as they walked to a small alcove where a stone cairn had been built out of the rubble and rocks around them.

"She'll rest better here," Varric said softly as Fenris laid Bethany carefully into her final resting place. Then Varric laid her staff and cloak over her. "I've got it from here. I'll take care of her now. Fenris, you take care of Jacqueline," Varric added solemnly, showing he did know their given names.

Fenris nodded as he gently led Hawke out to set up Camp and to help her clean up. He was silent as he built a small fire and watched her. "He blames himself, you know," he said softly to break the silence. "He told you about the expedition and talked you into joining as backers after all."

Hawke looked up at Fenris and saw the look on his face, the one he usually had when he didn't want anyone to know what his feelings, and more importantly didn't want anyone to ask about them.

She realized this was hitting him hard, too. Both him and Varric. That it would also hit their friends who hadn't come along as well. Likely as hard as it would hit her. But not her mother, Leandra had already lost too many loved ones, this would devastate her.

"And you? Who do you blame?" she asked softly, they both needed someone right now.

"Fenris looked shocked then shook his head. "Fully... I do not know. For once not magic, its likely what kept her going this long," he admitted softly as he took a seat next to the fire. "I see where you and Varric could think you are to blame. But there are other factors that hold as much if not more weight," he sighed and glanced back at where they'd left Varric as she took a seat next to him.

Hawke looked back as well and considered going to offer the Dwarf some help. She rethought that as she knew Varric had asked them to leave, meaning for once he wanted to be alone and not to talk to anyone.

"Bartrand for his betrayal, mostly. But also minor other thins, like red lyrium, that I wasn't able to do more to help protect her, that The Mage didn't prepare us better or offer to come just in case. I'm sorry that you are carrying the weight of her death squarely on your shoulders, especially when there are so many 'what if's'," Fenris added softly as she laid down on her bedroll. "I promise... I will do better," he vowed in an almost inaudible whisper as if he hadn't meant for anyone else to hear it.

It wasn't long after Hawke fell into a light almost sleep, one that kept her aware of what was going on around her but unable to truly act on it. Hours later Varric returned and sat on the far side of the fire.

He was quiet and subdued as he poked at the dieing flames. "You should rest. Its gonna be a rough few days to get out of here. I doubt any of us want to spend any more time in this Maker Forsaken hole," he grumbled, his expression hard and unreadable.

Fenris nodded and pulled out his bedroll to lay down. He didn't sleep, simply rested as Varric kept watch in sullen silence.

I always felt that out of everyone Varric took Bethany's death a LOT harder than anyone else, except Liandra. But perhaps that is just me. The scenes felt very... jumpy to me, like a lot was being cut out.  
Originally this was part of the last chapter, but I felt it needed to be separated. This is the last of the Deep Roads stuff. Next is their return to the surface and explaining all this to Leandra. Feel free to leave a review and all that.


	12. Paths Home

The last week out of the Deep roads were the shortened to only six days due to the desperation of the smaller party. They had already cleared out this part of the path on the way down and nothing had come in behind them.

Varric sighed when the three exited the Deep Roads and found themselves in the middle of a forgotten niche in Hightwon near the Blooming Rose. "Home Sweet Home, Finally. Wonder if that Bastard made it back to the city. Think I'd be that lucky?" he asked with a sigh and a shake of his head. He was trying hard to find his usual Demeanor.

"Just let me know when you find him," hawk said through clenched teeth, her hands in fists at her sides.

"Trust me, you'll be the first one I tell," Varric promised as he looked up at her. He sighed as he took a sudden interest in his feet for a few moments. "I'm sorry about what happened to your sister. I should have seen Bartrand's betrayal coming. I am going to catch that maggot if its the last thing I do," he clenched his fists in determination before his demeanor softened again. "So I... guess you'll be heading home to tell the family?"

Hawke nodded and looked into the middle distance over Varric's head as she thought. "I don't have much of a choice. I can't put it off forever," she sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

Varric nodded "Not that it will help much, but remember, you're a wealthy woman now. It wasn't all for nothing," he reminded her before turning and heading off in the direction of the Hanged Hawke watched his heavy steps as he headed through the streets. She continued staring well after he was gone, trying to think of how to break this to her mother.

She was so lost in thought she tensed and jumped lightly when she felt Fenris put his hand on her back. His touch was feather light yet firm, reminding her that she wasn't as alone as she thought. She smiled slightly when he began to lightly rub her back before he removed his hand.

"I don't believe standing here is going to make it any easier. If it is permitted... I would like to join you... for as long as you will allow it. I am not really sure what to do in situations like this," he admitted softly as he looked from her to his bare feet.

Hawke looked up at him and smiled. She turned to face him and she took his hand into her own. "It is permitted," she said softly, smiling despite the weight on her. "Though normally if you want to comfort someone, you don't need to ask if it is permitted, only ask how to help. Sometimes... just being there is enough, like now," she explained. She wanted to say more but couldn't. Instead she released his hand and began to walk to her uncle's hovel.

Fenris watched her, his hands clenched at his sides as he watched her. He knew what she was facing, how close her mother was to her children. She would blame Hawke, putting even more guilt on Jacquleine's shoulders. He felt like he should help her., shield her from her mother's wrath. But he knew Hawke wouldn't let him. She was far stronger than most gave her credit for.

He rubbed the back of his neck as as he sighed and ran to catch up with her. He escorted her through Low Town to where they had been living and watched her go up the stairs and through the door. He ran his hand through his hair again and sighed as he imagined what it was like for Hawke. He shook his head before he walked the streets of Low Town back to "his" Mansion in High Town.


	13. Impatient to Begin

By the next morning Jacqueline couldn't stand being in the small house. Her mother blamed her for Bethany's death and Gamlin only fueled the flames between Liandra and her oldest, and only surviving child.

She left at first light, with the pack of loot from the Deep Roads as well as the Forgotten Thaig. As she recalled Fenris had taken Bethany's pack with him.

She walked into the Hanged Man just after dawn. Most of the nightly drunkards had gone to bed and the day ones hadn't started their rounds so it was oddly quiet in the normally lively tavern.

Without stoping she walked up to Varric's "Suite" and kicked the bed as she dropped her pack unceremoniously onto the flore, filling the room with the resounding clatter of metal and whatnot.

"Maker's Balls, Hawke, You look like shit. What time is it anyway? Did you even sleep?" the Dwarf mumbled as he sat up, his prized chest hair on display with only his usual necklace to break it up.

"Get up, I won't have my mother in that house with that Leech of Society any longer than absolutely necessary. And no, I did not sleep. I listened to my mother crying and my uncle berating my Father, Sister, and Brother for dropping us into his lap. I am going to take back what is Mother's by right as quickly as possible, starting now," she declared.

Varric sighed as he climbed out of bed, revealing he did at least have his pants on. He ran his hand through his hair before pulling it back into its customary ponytail. He sighed as he should have expected something like that. Loosing her sister had hit Hawke hard and telling her mother and uncle had likely not helped. He was starting to think that the Brooding Elf had the right idea in his trusting and relying on no one.

Speaking of Broody, "Go wake the Elf and help him haul the stuff he carried here while I wake up," he grumbled.

Hawke glared at Varric for a few moments but nodded before grinning. "Only if you put a shirt on, A woman can only handle so much of your epic chest hair," she teased with just a tiny spark of her old humor.

Varric looked up at her and grinned. "What? Don't want to give Broody yet another reason for his sulking? Though a little bit of jealousy may do him some good," the Dwarf teased back.

Hawke smiled and shook her head as she waved him off., turning to leave the room

It was a quick quiet walk from The Hanged Man to Fenris's Mansion due to the early hour. She hesitated for a moment before she finally knocked on the door.

She heard some movement before the door opened with a jerk and a growl from Fenris. She saw then the second topless male of her morning. She couldn't help but follow the swirling lines of his Lyrium markings as they crossed his olive toned skin and taunt muscles. If anything it made him look all the more deadly.

Fenris scowled as he opened the door, only to see a rather shocked looking Hawke. He looked confused and his scowled turned into a small, shy smile as he watched her cheeks color. "You do realize how early it is, Hawke?" he greeted her, sleep still evident in his already deep voice.

Hawke blinked a few times as she felt herself blushing. She took a deep breath as she looked up into his deep green eyes.

Fenris sighed as he stepped aside and gestured for Hawke to step into the mansion. "Did you even sleep last night?"he asked before quickly adding, "You don't need to answer that Feel free to rest. I imagine you will want to get started on removing yourself and your mother from your Uncle's toxic influence."

Hawke nodded. "Varric sent me to get you and the rest of our findings so we can go through them and sell what we can't use. And no, I did not sleep. Returning home was far worse than I had thought it would be," she admitted before she walked the stairs to the back rooms where she knew Fenris normally 'entertained', either himself or his select few guests. She noticed his tunic hanging in a corner and realized he only owned the one set of clothes and his armor.

Fenris watched her and ran his hand through his hair, a sure sign of his frustrated with his inability to do anything. "I will get ready... while you rest," he declared as she looked the most relaxed he'd seen her in days, if not ever, as she rested on the wooden bench.

He clenched his hands at his sides as he resisted the urge to brush a few errant strands of her hair from her face. He wanted to let her rest, to protect her from anything that would upset her, even when he knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself. He was unfamiliar with these emotions. Even though she had flirted with him from time to time, he wasn't really sure how she felt. Even still he wasn't truly free and he couldn't dare act on those impulses or feelings as it would be cruel to her. Not to mention that it would likely be the one thing that finally broke him. Instead he went and pulled on his mostly dry tunic and started pulling on the pieces of his armor, every now and then stealing glances to check on her.

"You keep glaring like that an I may burst into flames," she said without opening her eyes. "I would ask whats weighing on your mind, but I know if I do you will only growl and walk away," she admitted as she opened her eyes and sat up to stretch.

Fenris nodded and shrugged. "I would, but I was also thinking of letting you sleep a bit more sine you look like you need it," He admitted softly with his shy smile returning.

Hawke blushed as she knew how rare it was for him to open up like that, to anyone. "Thank you, we should probably head out before Varric sends Isabella after us," she teased.

He grumbled before going to where he had stored the packs from their adventure and offered one to Hawke. "I know I am not good with people. But if you need a place to sleep... Away from... whatever..." he started as he shifted awkwardly from foot to food no longer meeting her bright blue eyes.

Hawke smirked as she looked at him, trying tt to point out his nervousness or apparent embarrassment. "Fenris, are you offering me a place here... trying to help me?" she asked, making sure she understood the offer and his intentions.

The Elf shifted on his feet and a sigh left him. "I... I suppose I am. You do it all the time. You have already done so much for me and everyone around you, but you never ask for anything from your friends," he pointed out as he rubbed his arm while he stared at their feet.

He jumped and his eyes shot up as he felt Hawke's light touch on his arm, a small smile, the first genuine smile he had seen in a few days. He looked down at her hand and gave her his own, small smile as he stopped fidgeting.

"I will keep that in mind, but for now, lets head to the Hanged Man or Varric really WILL send a search party... or worse yet lead a search party to find us," she joked as she slid her hand from his arm as she headed out the door. She could hear him grab his sword before he followed her.

The two walked in companionable silence as both of them replayed the events of the morning in their minds, wondering what exactly had just happened between them, and where this left the two of them now.

Ooh, look. I posted again. I actually have up to the end of Chapter 15 written. But I'm typing this at like... 2 in the morning and I'm starting to notice it. I have quite a few days off suddenly due to the weather and a freakish medical condition called "Cold Urticaria". 10 points to anyone who actually knows what THAT is.

Look, I have a cover Picture! That is what this story looks like physically. I write all of this by hand, usually while on lunch at work, and that is my "Rough Draft", first edit is when I type it, second edit is when I upload it here. Some parts of the story come easier than others. Right now there are a few scenes I may have to write BEFORE I get to them simply because they want to be written, and they want to be written NOW.

Like usual, any questions, comments, and whatnot feel free to leave. I will address them when I can, and I find them quite encouraging.


	14. Sorting Out Stuff

Varric raised an eyebrow when he saw fenris open the door and Hawke walk into the tavern. He smirked when he noted Hawke's color had improved in the time she had been gone.

Isabella stood bleary-eyed next to Varric and also raised an eyebrow at the scene, then gave a questioning look to Varric.

The Dwarf only smirked. "I didn't expect you to start on those brooding babies so quickly, Elf, and especially not with Hawke of all peopl. This is rather unexpected turn," he prodded, the gleam in his eyes returning as you could see the wheels in his mind starting to turn.

Fenris glowered at Varric even as the tips of his ears showed his embarrassment. "I... She did not... her mother..." he kept starting and stopping his explanation or denial. He stopped fumbling his words when hawke laughed suddenly. His eyes shot to her and he relaxed. If she wasn't going to take offense he would not either.

Hawke shook her head as she lightly placed her hand on Fenris's arm to get his attention. "When are you going to learn that the more you react and deny, the more fuel you are giving them," she explained softly. She then winked at him which only caused his blush to deepen.

"Can I be there to console Anders when you tell him. The fireworks will be delightful," Isabella chimed in which earned a growl from Fenris.

"Yes, tell him to be jealous of the wooden bench in Fenris's main room, where I napped as Fenris got ready in another part of the house. I am sure we can have it sent to the clinic so Anders can give it a stern talking to," Hawke supplied as she saw the anger rising in Fenris's eyes.

Almost immediately the angry fire in Fenris's eyes faded as Isabella sighed in disappointment.

"Well, that's no fun, I thought for sure something may have happened," Isabella complained. "Now my morning has been wasted."

Varric chuckled. "I wouldn't say that, Rivaini. We got to see the rarest sight in all of Thedas, a Flustered Fenris at the thought of him bedding our Hawke," he pointed out. "And the fact he didn't growl and pull away when she touched him.

Isabella scowled and shook her head, missing the the smallest of movement in Hawke's fingers as they lightly brushed Fenris's arm.

"I do believe we have a task to do if you are discussing what is none of your business," Fenris reminded them before any more could be said.

There was some grumbling but they did set to their task with zeal. Sorting their findings and what they could use, what could be sold, and what was junk.

It was well into the afternoon before all was said and done. Varric left with part of the treasure to sell and Isabella took the rest since they were the two with the best contacts for such things.

That left Hawek and Fenris alone. They spent the rest of the day playing cards. When it came time to go home Fenris saw Hawke home since it looked like a storm was coming. He waited outside for several minutes in case she needed an out but soon began the walk home before the storm blew in. Storms had a habit of getting bad fast when the winds blew just right off the ocean.


	15. Year 1 - Getting settled

It didn't take long for Hawke to have al she needed to bring to the city officials and start the process of reclaiming her family's home, property, and titles.

She then spent a good portion of her time in the viscount's keep answering questions and doing paperwork as she cut through the red tape as effectively as she did bandits and slaves.

Her Uncle made it well known he that that it was a fool's folly to be trying for the house and title. He often tried to goad Liandra into heated debates about it.

Leandra, though, supported her daughters attempts as it was keeping her out of otherwise dangerous hobbies. She was not blind to her daughter's odd arrangement of friends. She wondered who would voice their interest in Jacqueline first, the blond mage or the elf with the strange tattoos and white hair.

If anything Leandra did her best to encourage what she saw in the stolen glances between her daughter and Fenris. She genuinely liked his quiet manner, when he had the nerve to actually set foot in Gamlin's hovel. She more than once found herself wondering what had happened to the young man to cause him to avoid looking almost anyone directly in the eye and strive to blend in with his surroundings. That was quite the feat, when she thought about it, given his markings.

She also suspected that it was with the elf that her daughter sought refuge when Gamlen was being especially foul. She had a hard time seeing Jacqueline spending the overnights in the tavern her dwarf friend called "home".

Hawke herself did not suspect her mother actually knew about her social life. It took just over half a year for business of the Amnell estate to be settled and another four for the simple repairs and renovation to be completed. It was during this time that Varric saw a need for the group to unwind from the tedious tasks of their day to day life.

They started playing cards for pocket change, mostly owing to the fact that the two elves had no clue how to play.

Fenris's tell was as hard to read as the elf was. He had a habit of narrowing his eyes and slightly tilting his head as he tried to work out the complexities of the game. However, Isabella, Varric, and Hawke had picked up on the subtle hint on concentration and confusion. However as he started to understand how the game was played he would use the 'tell' to throw the others off, much to Varric's amusement.

Merrill was quite literal with her tell. She had a habit of commenting on the cards in her hand, the pictures of the face cards, and vocally working out the moves she could make. Isabella soon saw fit to take it upon herself to help the poor elf-mage learn the game between the weekly gatherings so she wouldn't loose as much coin

In his spare time Fenris strengthened his defenses around the mansion he had claimed. He also made sure "his room" and the "Spare room" were usable. The "spare room" was easy since there had been no fighting in it during their raid of the place. He typically kept that door closed unless Hawke was over. He did what he could without drawing too much attention to himself.

Should anyone who didn't know he "lived" there they would think the place ill fated and long since abandoned. The stench of death that lingered would ensure that no one would attempt to buy and renovate the mansion.

Varric, Avaline and Isabella all did what they could for the stubbornly proud elf so he could keep his "Home" and go unnoticed. Their efforts did not go unnoticed as much as they would have wanted to make it. He promised himself that one day he would thank them properly.

I told you I would have more chapters up. This is the summary of the first of the three years glossed over in the codexes between acts 1 and 2. The other 'years' I am aiming to be less summary and more of the ins and outs of various characters.

As always feel free to leave a review, question, comment, whatever.


End file.
